Beaver has a little dream
by I am SuperWhoLock
Summary: A fun and heartwarming story about Beaver, his family and the Lord.


One lovely morning, Ward Cleaver was taking breakfast as the good ol' 50s American he was.

"Oh, is good to be born in this glorious Land of Free" he said to himself as he lighted up a cigarette (It was the 50s, so he didn't know those were bad for his health)

"You are 100% right honey! I love being American too!" replied June, the lovely wife of Ward Cleaver, a good ol' 50s American woman.

"Shut up woman" Coldly replied Ward. "Have you forgot you are in the good ol' 50s America? You don't have permission to speak."

"Oh, sorry…Sorry honey…I forgot about that…" A deeply ashamed June replied.

"I forgive you, because I am fully aware of your deeply flawed feminine nature, June." Ward answered her in a very chivalrous manner. "Now stop talking, get on your knees and start sucking my good ol' 50s American dick…"

"Yes, honey." June replied, as she got ready to give his husband a good ol' 50s American fellatio.

"Less talking, more sucking…" Ward ordered with manly, authoritative voice.

June obeyed him as the good ol' 50s American woman she was, unzipping the pants of her husband and starting sucking his good ol' 50s American dick.

A few moments later, once the fellatio was over (June was very fast at sucking the dick of her husband, as the good ol' 50s American wife she was) Beaver ntered the kitchen and said:

"Good morning, mom and dad! It's me, Theodore "Beaver" Cleaver, a good ol' 50s American boy! I'm here for breakfast before going to my good ol' 50s school along with my good ol' 50s American brother Wally!"

"Yeah, whatever…" Wally said, tired of his younger brother's bullshit.

"Oh, you little rascals!" June said in a loving manner. "Here, have your breakfast, my little angels!"

Ward glared at his wife, for daring to talk without his permission, but he was ready to forgive her as long she sucked his dick again during that night.

"But before that, the bitch is going to have some a good ol' 50s American bitchslap on her bitch face for daring to talk without my permission, the stupid bitch…" Ward thought to himself.

"Dear dad, yesterday I had a marvelous dream!" Beaver said to his dad.

"Oh, really? What did you dream about, son?"

"I had a dream…About a God!"

"I dream about God? And what happened in that dream, son?" Ward asked, with a very interested voice.

"God talked to me!"

"And what did He said to you, my son?"

"He told me he was not real! And told me you were a fucking stupid delusional faggot for believing in him! And he also made me suck his dick and told me I was gay and said that I will marry a gay man when I was 17!" Beaver said with a big grin on his face.

His dad remained silent for a second. June and Wally were speechless. Before anyone could say anything, Ward started hitting Beaver, punching his face with so much violence that a few minutes later the kid was completely unrecognizable.

"But dad…that was what God told me in my dream! He told me I should tell you all those things after I sucked his dick!" Beaver tried to say, as he begged his dad to stop him, but Ward did not want to listen and continued hitting his son until he was left unconscious on the floor. While was lying on the kitchen floor, his dad kicked him in the stomach and spit on him.

"You fucking piece of shit…I should fucking kill you, fucking abortion! But I decide to spare your miserable life, as the good ol' 50s American father I am, you fucking son of bitch…You will be sent to military school tomorrow, you little dipshit…I just hope the army expels whatever fucking demon is inside you, little piece of shit!"

Then, Ward kicked his son again, and for a second he actually considered murdering his son, but he did not want to have any trouble with the law as the good ol' 50s American father he was.

Wally and June were terrified, and no one dared to say anything.

"This is your entire fault, June…" Ward said. "You're fucking bitch, with your fucking flawed feminine genes…"

Then Ward slapped her, and then forced her to suck his dick as he was crying.

"What the fuck are you looking at, you fucking dipshit?" Ward asked Wally, who was still in the kitchen, with a horrified expression on his face. "Aren't you late for school? Get the fuck out of here before you lose the school bus! And you better don't tell a single word about what happened her, or I will fucking cut your throat open, you little shit!"

"I…I won't tell anything, dad…" Wally said.

"You better not…Or you will have a fate worse than those two assholes…If somebody asks you about Beaver, tell them he has measles, or some shit like that. We will tell them about the military school in another occasion…"

"Yes…Yes dad…"

"What are you waiting for? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Ward ordered.

Wally left his house, barely holding back his tears of fear and desperation.

Meanwhile, inside his house, his younger brother was still lying on the kitchen floor, unconscious, ignoring the terrible fate that will be waiting for him once he regained his senses. During his time of unconsciousness, God talked to him again:

"You did well, Beaver…You only told your dad the words he needed to hear…"

"But my dad hates me now, God! And he also almost beat me to death!"

"Yeah, I saw that. I was funny, lol."

"But why did you made to do that, God? Why you caused me such suffering, Lord?"

"Gee, I don't know really…I guess I am testing you, to know if you really love and all that shit, like Job or whatever…I guess I just was bored lol. You have a fucking idea of how fucking bored I am most of the time? That is the real reason suffering exists. All the shit they told you on Sunday school is big load of horseshit…"

"But God, why I have to suffer for your own amusement?" Beaver asked, in a desperate manner.

"Ok, you want to know why, you fucking whiny bitch? Because I am the fucking god and I do whatever I want with the shit I have created. I can do whatever I want and nobody can call me to account the shit I do, cos if they try to do that I will fucking burn them to a fucking crisp with a fucking lighting…"

Then god unzipped his pants and said:

"Now quite your fucking bitching, you little shit. Quite whining… and start sucking."


End file.
